


People Gazing from Stairwells

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [129]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can appear anywhere, change their appearances at will.  This is the way of angels and demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Gazing from Stairwells

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 July 2016  
> Word Count: 447  
> Prompt: 25. stairwells  
> Summary: They can appear anywhere, change their appearances at will. This is the way of angels and demons.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I've said it before and I'll say it again: I really like writing for Abaddon and Vassago. When I saw the name change -- or should I say addition? -- in the end credits of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani," I started flailing around happily that I'd had correct hunches in earlier episodes. And so now I get to explore demons and angels and their motives in things. Yay me!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They can appear anywhere, change their appearances at will. This is the way of angels and demons. The outward image is but a mask for the benefit of those gazing upon it. The power of suggestion is strong where mortals are concerned. Some can see through the subterfuge, but they become rarer as time and technology take their toll. The days of the enlightened, the seers and mystics, are dwindling. Too much interference from too many stimuli creates a kind of chaos that numbs the soul and the inner eye to the truth.

This is how they are able to sit in a stairwell in a crowded preparatory school in upstate New York and just blend into the scenery. Their current guises are of nondescript boys in the same uniforms as the others, casually loitering when the students should all be scurrying from one classroom to the next. And yet, anyone who is asked won't be able to remember seeing either of them sitting there or, if they do, they won't be able to recall anything remarkable about either one.

Abaddon studies each boy as he passes, looking for any sign that there is something worthwhile to pursue, but coming up empty each time. For all of their supposed superiority, there is absolutely nothing special or unique about any of these boys. Except for one; one who is as special now as another was over two thousand years ago. Oh, there are boys who could be stroked, indulged, molded into remarkable men; but not a single one of them has the spark to do it on their own. The lack of structure and discipline has turned God's favored children into spoiled weaklings with no true sense of self-preservation.

Vassago, on the other hand, delights in the trickery, the control, however brief. With the crook of a finger or a single thought, the entire contents of a boy's locker can come spilling out to reveal the depravities lurking beneath the surface if only the boy had the willpower to assert his predilections. The others simply laugh and point, but each inwardly prays that he will remain safe, that his own vices and deviancies will remain hidden in the shadows. They scurry along like rats pretending to be vicious wolf packs.

When suddenly, both stop their idle musings and sit up straighter as their quarry finally makes an appearance. He walks with a natural grace, a great panther that scatters the prey to the walls in an instant. His pack of hangers-on crowd around him, doing their best to intimidate anyone who might dare to approach him. None of them will survive the inevitable.

None but the chosen one.


End file.
